A New Dawn
by Wish for eternal happiness
Summary: This is my version of how I think Twilight should have gone...PLEASE R&R! :P
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything to do with Stephanie Meyer but some of the people I am/have added are mine YAY!

**Prologue**

The Cover-Up

"_**Oh My God!**_", Screamed one of my best friends, Jessica when I rolled into the car park of Forks High School in the car that Edward, my fiancé – Ugh I hated that word and the way it sounded when I said it – had _**'loaned '**_ from that car company until after the honeymoon. "I heard Alice saying that Ed was gonna get you a new car but I didn't know that it was gonna be _**this**_ good a car!", she continued.

"Since when does everyone else know more about what I'm getting than I do?" I asked

"Since this morning I guess", She replied.

I got out of the car and she screamed again, "What the hell is _**that**_ !?" she exclaimed grabbing my wrist, '_**Oh shit!**__'_ I thought, I had forgotten that I hadn't taken off my ring yet and was then bombarded by about a _million_ questions like:

"When were you gonna tell us?, What are you gonna wear?, Where are you having it? Who's going? When is it gonna be?" and so on and so forth and I had to stop the flow before she said the 2 'w' words: wedding and white and the 'v' word: VOWS AAAAAGGH!!

"Jess! _**shut up**_!!" I practically screamed at the horror machine that my friend had morphed into. "NO ONE in the world can know about _this..._" I said holding the ring up for a second before putting it discretely into my bag "... Or _**ANYTHING**_ connected to it okay?, This has to be the best kept secret since _the president's secret book_ and, and _Area 52!_"

"_What's Area 52_?" asked a bewildered Jess,

"That's exactly my point!" I said but when I thought I had finally tamed the gossip monster lurking beneath Jess's skin, she came out with one more thing:

"Can I ask you one last question?" she mused, "Did he get you pregnant and now he feels guilty about it and feels like he has to marry you and give you all this stuff as compensation for putting you in this situation in the first place?" she rushed before I could stop her.

"God No! I am _**not**_ pregnant! Jess what kind of people do you thing we are?", I cried "I mean we're only two weeks from graduation! How can you think that?".

"Sorry, but I just had to be sure" she apologised.

"Area 52 remember! No one can know!" I said just as Edward walked up.

"Hey Jess, Hey Bells, so what can't anyone know about bell?" He asked getting sidetracked from his usual pleasantries.

"That thing that's happening sooner rather than later if Alice finds out", I said trying to be as discrete as was possible or me to manage without _**totally**_ confusing _**everyone**_ who was listening.

"Oh right that thing" he said, "Sorry I didn't come over this morning too, Rose passed out and we had to take her to the hospital to get her checked out".

I was _**totally**_ shocked! I had _**no**_ idea that vampires could even get sick! "Oh my god! Is she okay?" I asked kind of shaken and shocked.

"Why not ask Emmet? He's telling _**anyone**_ who will listen, here he comes now." And sure enough, at that very moment Emmet drove Rosalie's soft top porsche into the student car park, with the biggest grin on his face and there was Rose, sitting in the passenger's seat looking the most pissed off I'd seen her in a long time!

"Carlisle made her swear not to get behind the wheel of any cars for a while", Ed informed me and I knew instantly that she didn't like that concept _**at all **_ due to her addiction to driving fast cars as fast as they would go!, Maybe that was yet another vampire thing?

They parked next to my car and in two seconds flat I knew that it was something _**big**_ because when she saw me, Rose's face just lit up and she looked DESPERATE to get the info out before Emmet, I could tell that the three of them were having a debate about whether Emmet or Rose should tell me so I piped up and said, "If it's about Rose then why not let her tell me?" and she gave me the most thankful smile ever!

"Oh my god!" She screamed, "You're so not going to believe this!"

"What?" I asked enthusiastically,

"I'm gonna have a baby!",she squealed, which shocked me be because she _**NEVER**_ squeals!

"Wha, Whe, HOW!?" I managed to get out.

"we don't know how but we know that we are so we're gonna it while we can!", said Emmet.

"A baby? Are you sure? I mean isn't it near impossible for you to get pregnant Rose? I asked, still confused.

I was just about to ask and answer some more questions when the most disturbing thing happened, Edward's face changed from ecstatic to just a bit short of pissed off, and when I looked in the direction of Edward's glare I saw the one person Or should I say werewolf , who could set _**ANY**_ vampire crazy with anger:

**Jacob Black**

"He wants to talk to you" was all Ed said, and all I needed to hear to know what Jacob really wanted to do to me and my love for Edward and his family.

I looked down the street at the two kids dressed up as a vampire and a werewolf on this cold halloween night, who were out playing and 'trick or treating' and thought to myself _why can't they get on this well in real life?_ It was just a thing I would have to learn to either accept or try my best to change in _**both**_ boys (Or should I say men? _**Nope**_ they were definitely both acting like children fighting over a lolly or a packet of marbles or something, yes definitely _**Boys **_!).


	2. The New Begining

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything to do with Stephanie Meyer but some of the people I am/have added are mine YAY!

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning

"_GREAT" _I thought as I watched the bus turn round the corner and straight past my stop. I started to walk to school, my copy of Twilight under my arm. I got to the end of the street and was just about to cross the road when the next thing I heard was a massive crash of thunder only seconds before a giant bolt of lightning lit up the darkening sky. I just had time to shove my book in my bag before the rain came pelting down all around me and I was soaked. I started walking again and had gotten all the way to Oxley Avenue when a black Mercedes-Benz slowed to a stop just in front of me, the passenger's window started winding down and I guessed that the tinted windows were electronically operated. I was just about to keep walking when I heard a female calling to me from the car.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" she asked and I looked around to see if there was anyone around that the girl could be talking to. The street was almost empty so I decided to reply to the girl.

"No, sorry, my name isn't Bella"

"Oh right, what was that name she called her? Come on Alice think, think, think, think!" she said half to herself

"Chloe! That was it! Chloe, that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" I asked her

"Oh, it'll all make sense in the future don't worry, Hey, you looked drenched, do you want a ride to school?" asked the strange girl and I wanted to say no but I was drenched and I really didn't want to walk the entire rest of the way to school in the rain

"Sure, I guess, thanks" I said and got into the car.

"Hey do you want a jacket to keep you warm?" she asked and I then realised that my shirt was very close to going see-through so I accepted the offer and she handed me a simple brown jacket with a hood, "There's a note in the left pocket that says that you have permission to wear the jacket so you shouldn't get caught out too much, just show it to the office and they will let you off for the day. Here we are"

I looked up at her words and saw that we were at the school already "Hey thanks for the ride ..." '_oh no, what the hell, I don't even know her name and she probably said it a few times too'_ I thought frantically

"Alice" she said and with that I gave her a smile and got out of the car

"Thanks Alice" I called as I shut the door and ran towards the closest shelter I could find from the rain 'The overpass'.

I made my way to where my friends were sitting under the cover of the library awning and smiled at them all huddled together, turning blue when I was actually quite warm in my new jacket.

"Clowza, CHLOE!", was the first thing I heard this morning when I got to Redcliffe High and all my friends "Hey cool jacket, where'd you get it?" asked Lauren

"Oh, Alice gave it to me when I got a lift from her this morning" I replied

"Wow, it is So cool, I want one!" she complained

"Who's Alice?" asked Stacy, one of my closest friends

"Oh, just an old friend I ran into on the way to school"

"Oh, right" she said sounding a bit jealous and with that the bell went and I went to the office to hand in my note before going to form.

"Chloe Summers?" asked Mr Neilson my form teacher as he marked the roll in our out of control form class

"Here" I said even though I was trying really hard not to fall asleep. I had just put my head down on my desk when 'the devil reincarnated' appeared in front of it.

"Hey you know Chloe, If you wore you hair down more often then you might just get yourself a boyfriend before you die, that is, provided you don't let him see your stupid ugly face!" She taunted and I was not in the mood to take crap from stupid Sara and her stupid pose.

"You know what Sara, I don't care what you say to me because all you know how to do is taunt people and be a dumb cow" I said back in my defence and either side let quite a few more comments fly before Sara did the on thing that I could never tolerate, she slapped me. "YOU SHANK!" I practically screamed at her and she picked up one of the chairs behind her and threw it at me. Sara's aiming was REALLY off and I ducked just on time before the chair flew right at Mr Neilson's leg and he howled in pain. "SARA ANDREWS! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" he boomed in anger and she ran out of the classroom after the normal '_but it wasn't me sir it was (insert name here)'_ accusations failed.

I was sent to the office as well and we spent an hour and a half in that dreaded place. I was let go after the CCTV footage was seen and now I am sitting in gym with two of my best friends, and the most annoying teacher EVER!

"Hey Chloe, tell us what happened in form, I heard someone had a massive fight with someone else and now the principle's going _**rank**_ at them!", asked Stacy

"Yeah, I heard she's thinking about suspending them for quite a while", came the dopey voice of Lauren.

"Books out, and quiet please people", came the voice of Mr Hendrickson, "The other classes have booked out everywhere so we're in here today, If you don't like it then too bad because that's just the way life is sometimes." So I write notes which usually end up with us talking about random stuff like what a dog cross a chicken is.

CHLOE: Okay, so I was sitting in form right and suddenly Sara comes up to me and goes

"Oh Chloe you know that if you put you hair down instead of up then you might be able to get a boyfriend because

he wouldn't be able to see your head and so I just went rank at her with all these

great comebacks and then she decided that she was gonna really piss me off and hit me so I called

her a skank and was done with it so she picked up a chair and chucked

It at me but her aiming is SHIT so she hit the teacher and now she's in

shit and I'm not coz she started and I used self defence.

_LAUREN: Oh my god that was you?? so what did the principle say_

_to that??_

STACY: Yeah, was she cool about it or what??

Yeah she was just like : oh yeah it's cool coz u were using' self defence and it hit the

teacher anyway so shez gonna get in shit 4 it anyway

Cool so you're off the hook??

YEAH!

Wicked but if we don't do this work then we're gonna b in a bit of shit wth Mr cranky up there --

kk good idea Lolza

Here he comes hide it fast!

"Stacy, Chloe and Lauren, what class are we in?" asked Mr Hendrickson quite smugly.

"Gym?" I answered cautiously.

"Right Chloe, so what could possibly be so amusing to you that you three have to write little notes to each other in my class?" he questioned, now getting a bit peeved at us.

"Just the fact that Sara is gonna be _**dead**_ this afternoon sir", said Stacy cheekily

"Right Miss Andrews!" He said to Stacy, now well past angry, "You have a _**DETENTION**_ after class with me! _**DON'T**_ forget it, and as for you two!" He said pointing to Lauren and me " _**ONE MORE CHANCE GIRLS!**_" and went back to teaching.

After class Lauren and I waited for Stacy to finish her detention with Mr Hendrickson, the two of them were having the biggest fight ever when we got told by another teacher who had been watching us, to go and eat something.

The fight went for a while after that and I was now sitting at lunch with Stacy, Lauren, Sam, and the rest of our group which seemed to have multiplied by about fifty over the past year and was now dauntingly large and scary.

"Hey Stacy, what's up with Sam?" asked my friend Sophie

"I dunno" I replied and so I went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Sam you okay coz you look a bit upset"I trialled

"Yeah I'm fine, who said I look sad?" she asked

"Oh just Sophie" I replied and with that she giggled and got into the everyday party which was lunch for us. I sat through my last two classes and was about to get on the bus with a couple of my friends.

My phone started ringing just as I was getting on the bus and swiping my 'go' card so I grabbed it out. It was just my mother making sure I got home as soon as possible because of the threatening sky lurking dangerously above, and the fact that my 'godmother' Renee was coming over in a few minutes not hours as we had expected. My mother was freaking out but little did I know that what happened next, would change everything.

I got off the bus at Lauren and Sam's stop and we were talking about what we were going to do this weekend when me being my clumsy self, fell FLAT on my face on the road, dropping everything I had in the process.


	3. A New Family

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything to do with Stephanie Meyer but some of the people I am/have added are mine YAY!

**Chapter 2**

A New Family

I finally got to just outside my house and could hear my family buzzing and running around inside when I got the sudden urge to stop, like something was going to happen and there was this voice, a male voice, in my head telling me: 'don't go inside Chloe, don't go inside!, I don't want to lose you again!', and then I saw him next to me in all his beauty with a pained, longing, pleading look on his face so I didn't, but the next thing I knew there was a _**massive**_ explosion, like a bomb going off and I was thrown onto the street behind me with such force that I blacked out and woke up in the hospital a week later.

I woke to the beep of machines all around me and a cold, wet face next to my face, the wet, tear stricken face of Stacy.

"What happened? Where am I?" I tried to ask, but all that came from my dry mouth was the muffled sound of noise which could only be half described as words, came gingerly out of my mouth. Stacy looked up at my face, saw my open eyes and nearly cried.

I tried again, "What happened? Where am I?" It worked this time and I was surprised!

"_**CHLOE!**_ You're awake! Oh god we were _**so**_ worried for you!", said Stacy who was almost about to cry

"Can you answer my questions?" I pleaded desperately with her, wanting to know what was going on.

"Okay now Clowza, this may be a bit much for you to take in at the moment so if you want me to tell you later when you're feeling more up to it then I'll ..." She started, trying obviously to get out of telling this to me so I said:

""Look, if your gonna tell me then do it, but if you don't want to, then get someone else to do it, and do it fast".

"Kacey", she called out the door, and when Kacey came to the door she asked her "Can you handle the telling of the story for me because if I do it then I'm gonna cry and then I won't be able to finish the thing?"

"Sure", said my friend sympathetically and she let Stacy leave the room. "Chloe, what do you remember? So that I can go from where your memory ends" She asked

"All I remember is getting to outside my house, hearing everyone inside moving around like they normally do and then getting this urge to stop and not go in, then there was a loud explosion, I went flying and then I blacked out" I told her.

"Chloe, someone blew up your house, that was the explosion you heard, and when you blacked out, that was you hitting the curb on the other side of the street" She said reluctantly.

"Is everyone okay? Are they all alright?" I asked in a hurry

"Chloe, I'm so sorry but you are the only one out of your family who survived, and that was only..."

I cut her off abruptly, "It was only because of the guy in my head, well at least I _**think**_ he was in my head, who told me not to go into the house because it was dangerous"

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guy who told me to stay where I was and not go inside because it was far too dangerous and he didn't want to lose me!" I answered.

"Chloe, I think we need to get you to see someone about this, this could be serious!" Kacey was starting to get a bit worried now so I told her more about him.

"Okay If you don't believe me then I'll tell you this, he was tall, _really_ handsome, had a squarish looking face, was strong, had dark black/brown hair, his voice was soft, deepish and velvety and it was like I had met him before, in another life, like we were destined to be together, It was magical Kacey, Just _magical_!"

"Okay _**NOW**_ you need to see someone, try the _**police**_ maybe" she insisted "The guy you saw could have been the one who blew up your house Chloe!"

"He couldn't have been, I mean he was so nice and he said that he didn't want to lose me _**again**_ so I think he may have been trying to find me to protect me from this force of even myself!" I replied and she seemed pretty content with that.

"Oh and Chloe, your godmother's here too" She put in, leaving only after Renee requested I see her alone.

"Renee!Oh thank god your flight was late!" I cried, provoking the first tears I had cried in two weeks. "Chloe are you capable of hearing any more, let's call it information, at the moment?" She asked and I complied, still choking back tears.

"Chloe, sweetie, this may be a bit much but so if you can't handle it at any time then tell me and I will stop, I promise" Renee started "Chloe, do you remember your parents ever telling you the story about when Charlie and I had a baby called Bella?"

"Yeah, of course, wasn't she about my age?"

"Yeah she was, and do you remember the bit about when we had to put her up for adoption when she was two weeks old because she nearly killed me and I was too sick to care for her?" She continued.

"Yeah, that bit always makes me cry to think about." I replied, a fresh set of tears welling up just below sight,

"Chloe" she pressed, "That baby that we lost, our only baby, her birthday was November 12 1992"

"So she was born on the same day as me?" I asked

"Chloe, She _**Is**_ you! You are my Bella, you are my baby." she finished

I was shocked!I puzzled it over and over in my head, I mean it all fit, the birthdays, the fact that mum hadn't been able to see me until at least three weeks after my birth, the fact that before that there was no record of Renee _**or**_ Charlie even and also the fact that I used to go to Forks and Phoenix as a kid to visit them while my parents and brothers went to Perth for their holidays.

"Hey Renee?" I asked, "Can I come stay with you and Phil for a bit in Phoenix?"

"Well where else were you going to go?" she asked sarcastically with a massive grin on her face, "Sure thing, just as long as you change your name to Bella legally so people don't get confused when I call you that." she conditioned

Okay so I was going to be Isabella Swan for the rest of my life because I was bound to be single forever if I was moving to America! But what the heck! I had a place in a family who wanted me. Even if in the past hour I had gained Charlie the Police chief for a father, Phil the Basketball Superstar (When he has work) for a step father and Renee the forgetful ditz for a mother, I was happy that I was loved.

The next few months passed in a blur, and then suddenly it was a year since I had moved to Phoenix.


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything to do with Stephanie Meyer but some of the people I am/have added are mine YAY!

**Chapter 3**

The Letter

Charlie sent me a letter on Tuesday asking if I wanted to try living with him for a bit in Forks and I had it out as I lay on my bed reading it over and over again.

It gave me comfort in knowing that Charlie was finally able to get a spot for me at the school for me so he could have me over, no matter how much I hated the rain and the clouds that always covered the tiny state of Forks, Washington.

I read the letter again just to be sure of what is said:

Bella,

I have been thinking about this a lot and was wondering if you wanted to attempt living with me for a bit in forks.

I can understand if you don't want to, because you are probably getting settled in Phoenix again finally but if you do want to then I would love to have you here.

Ask Renee and Phil first and if they say yes then I would love to have you here in forks with me.

Love Dad.

P.S. I have already enrolled you in the high school here in Forks and I think you will like the people here as much as you did as a kid, Jacob Black is still around too and so is Billy.

I just had to get up the courage to ask Renee and Phil first. I folded the letter in half a few times, shoved it into my pocket and ran downstairs towards the sounds of the TV and the voices yelling at it with engrossed enthusiasm, this was going to be the perfect time because from what I could hear, our side was winning and they were pretty happy, I decided to get Renee some butter popcorn just in case my plea didn't go over too well, soften her up a bit first.

"Hey Mum, Phil, can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah Bells. What is it?" Replied mum?

"What's up?" asked Phil who was still half glued to the TV set in the living room of our two story wood/brick house,

"I got a letter from Charlie on Tuesday asking if I wanted to go to Forks and live with him for a bit, and I was wondering if I could go coz he suggested asking you first" I told them.

"But you hate Forks Bells, You're always saying how you hate the cold and the rain and the constant cloud cover over there", Protested Mum, but then Phil reminded Renee that they were going to Florida to try and get a contract with THE MARLINS and I hated Florida more than Forks because of the constant brightness of it all.

"Okay, if it's what you want then you can go to Forks for a while but if you ever want to come home again you can, you know that right?"answered Renee reluctantly, obviously not fully trusting Charlie with me yet.

"I hate Florida and Charlie really wants to try the whole living with other people thing so I can't let him down, besides" I said, "How bad can constant rain really be?"

Phil laughed at this comment and then I went upstairs to pack my stuff, buy an aeroplane ticket and send a message to Charlie

I booted up my computer and it groaned to life, I opened my email program and the internet and set to work. I decided that I had better get that email out of the way first so that Charlie knew that I was coming to stay with him and so that I didn't arrive before the email.

Dear Dad,

I talked to Renee and Phil about the Forks thing and they are cool about it because they have to go to Florida for a bit and don't want to leave me here in Phoenix on my own for too long seeing as I hate Florida so much. Wright Back.

Bella.

I got a near instant reply which was new for Charlie but it probably meant that he was on the internet or something.

Bella,

Go on MSN and we can chat easier, this emailing must be zapping up Renee's internet time really fast.

Dad.

I turned on my instant messenger server and was greeted by a big pop-up which said:

I opened a window and started typing instantly

Bella: Hey Dad!!

Charlie: Hey Bells!

Bella: I talked to Renee

Charlie: Yeah, you said

Bella: they said I can come :) :)

Charlie: So when do you want to come?

Bella: I don't know, how does as soon as I can get a ticket sound?

Charlie: Sounds alright to me

Bella: cool so what do I need 2 bring?

Charlie: I don't know, if no one's gonna be home then bring everything I guess

Bella: everything it is then LOLZ! You may need to borrow a trailer or two to get my stuff to your place dad!

Charlie: Ah well, we have plenty of cupboard space so you shouldn't need to worry too much about where we're gonna put it all.

Bella: Okay I'm gonna go and buy that ticked now talk 2 u l8r dad

Charlie: Okay see you Bells.

I logged off my account and turned to the internet side of things on my computer, typed in 'Phoenix Airport' into my favourite search-engine and was alerted by the 'ticket bookings fast and easy online, enquire here' button and I clicked it, knowing that if I acted fast then I would probably get a flight for tomorrow morning at the latest, giving Renee and Phil time to organise what they were going to do in peace.

I looked at the screen, typed in Forks Washington in as my destination and Phoenix Arizona as my departing state before pressing enter and scanning the list for the earliest flight to Forks. I narrowed my search down to three and then decided that I should go for flight three to give Charlie time to prepare the house a bit.

Delta Airlines

Departs

Destination

Time of departure

Time of Arrival

Date of Departure

Date of Arrival

Phoenix Airport

Minneapolis Airport

07:30 p.m.

11:30 p.m.

23/07/08

23/07/08

Phoenix Airport

Minneapolis Airport

12:00 p.m.

04:00 a.m.

23/07/08

24/07/08

Phoenix Airport

Minneapolis Airport

06:00 a.m.

10:00 a.m.

24/07/08

24/07/08

I got off the internet, went back into MSN and started up another chat with Charlie

Bella: Hey Dad

Charlie: Hey again Bells

Bella: I found a ticket for tomorrow at 6 am which gets to forks at 10

Charlie: Great! What did Renee say when you told her you were coming tomorrow?

Bella: Well, I haven't actually told her I'm leaving tomorrow yet but I thought I would tell you first to give you a head start on the cleaning

Charlie: Cleaning?!

Bella: Yeah you know that thing you do to make a place look neat.

Charlie: Oh that thing? I thought that it was called cram everything anywhere it would go and be done with it!

Bella: LOL dad! got to go and tell Mum and Phil my flight plans then Pack my bags.

Charlie: Oh okay.

Bella: See you tomorrow Dad.

Charlie: Okay Bella. See you then.

Then a pop-up came onto my screen

So I logged off too and went to start packing.

What would I need in cold rainy Forks? I thought as I was scanning my wardrobe for things to pack. I didn't really have too much stuff that I could wear in the cold, I guess I would just have to go shopping in Forks or something.

I packed what little I had into my bags and got everything ready for the flight and the next part of my life, then I went downstairs to talk to Renee.

"Hey Mum, I talked to Charlie and booked a flight for tomorrow at 6" I said

"Okay then, wow that was fast!" replied a startled Renee, "So are you going to call anyone to say goodbye or what?"

"I think I might call Lauren and Stacy actually and tell them that I'm moving again and give them Charlies' number tomorrow" I replied and then turned to go to bed

I woke up at four and decided to call the girls after breakfast, I went to the phone in the hall and started dialling Lauren's home number. The phone rang twice before someone picked it up,

"Hello?" asked a guy who I didn't recognise

"Hi this is Bella, I'm looking for Lauren, Is she home?" I asked the boy

"Yeah sure, sorry, how do you know Lauren?" He asked

"Oh she was my friend in high school before my house got blown up by some freak and I moved to Phoenix with my godmother" I answered

"Wasn't her name Chloe?" the guy asked

"Yeah and then when I found out that my godmother is my real mother, I changed my name to my original one" I answered

"Oh, right, by the way, I'm Adam, Lauren's boyfriend" said the guy

"Nice to meet you, is Lauren in?" I asked again

"Yeah sure, she's right here, see you Bella" he said

"See you Adam" I said and then there was a faint sound of the phone being handed over and a voice I would recognise even if I was dead:

"Hi, who is this?" asked Lauren

"Three guesses chickie" I teased

"Oh My God! BELLA!" squealed Lauren into the phone "I haven't heard from you in ages! What happened?"

"Yeah sorry about that, look I just called to say that I'm moving to Forks today and that I was changing my number to Charlie's" I answered, happy that she was ecstatic to hear from me.

"Oh, so why you moving?" She asked, having now settled down.

"Because Charlie wants me around now and can afford to have me now too, oh and Renee and Phil are going to Florida for a few months and I refused to go with them".

"Oh okay then, good enough for me!!"

"Hey, since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since always! Didn't I talk about him enough at Reddy for you to remember him?

"Oh so _that's_ Adam, right! So do you want Charlie's number?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Okay, 92-2644-9607 you got that?"

"Yep, so when can we come visit?" asked Lauren

"I don't know if you can for a while Lolly, because I mean, Charlie only just got the time to have me come move in but I promise I will let you come over asap okay?"

"Okay Bells, oh I gotta go, Nan needs the phone see you Bells"

"See you soon." and with that, she was gone.

Stacy was next on my list so I dialed her number and hoped for the best, Stacy and I had sort of lost contact a bit after I moved.

"Hello? Who is it?" asked Stacy

"Stace, it's me, Bella!" I said, happy that I could once again hear her voice.

"Bella? Is it really you?"

"Well who else could it be? I mean, who else would wrack up a massive bill on an overseas phone call to you and at four in the mourning too?" I answered.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"I'm moving in with Charlie in Forks and I'm getting a new number" I said

" 92-2644-9607" I recited now getting as eager as she was.

"So what are you moving again for?" She asked

"Oh, well Renee and Phil are going to Florida for a while and I hate all the noise all the time there so I was just going to stay in Phoenix but then I got a letter from Charlie asking if I wanted to go live with him for a bit, so I said yes and I have my ticket for 6:00 am today and I'm gonna get to the airport in Forks at about 10:00 am" I told her.

"So basically you just called to tell me that you're moving again and that I'm gonna have to get your new address to send your birthday present to right?" she asked, and then I remembered that Stacy was the one who ALWAYS supplied the massive birthday presents back home and that even if I wasn't in Reddy, that she would still get the massive presents to me on time every year anyway.

"How many years have we been friends? Three years now?" I asked

"Yeah"

"So how many times do I need to tell you that I don't want anything for my birthday?"

"Every year till one of us dies" She laughed

"Well then I'm going to have to kill you sooner rather than later then won't I" I joked and she screamed sarcastically into the phone. What was I going to do with her? Maybe I would have to kill her! Nah, I'd survive, I'd just send it to Renee and Phil's place in Florida instead of to Forks, Yeah that was it.

"Hey Bella?" Stacy asked

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if the school was doing a trip to America and we were staying in Forks for about a week?" She asked

"Why? Are they? When? Oh my god what are they thinking?" I cried to my friend, now getting quite frantic.

"Next term, It was Lacey's idea that we do a foreign trip as part of our SoSE curriculum and the one place everyone voted for was America and then someone piped up and said: **'**How about we visit Forks? It's supposed to rain all the time there so I want to see what the forests around the place look like**'** and of course the teachers said yes because it would help the geography kids to study something that was actually there and not something that had been put in to provide shade at a school" She replied

"Did you tell them that there are wolves and bears and stuff in the forests here?" I asked

"Yeah, and they said that they would probably get the Police chief to talk to us about all that before we went in" she stated

"Charlie _is_ the Police chief in Forks, Stacy!" I said, now getting horrified

"He is?" she asked, now sounding as shocked and horrified as I was

"Yes, He is, that means that I'm probably going to have to be there because you'll probably go on a weekend or something like that because the teachers will want to drag you around to see the sights during the week, and not to mention, they will want to take everyone to First Beach" I said

"Where's that?"  
"The Reservation, it's called La Push and it's full of people from the Quelite tribe, like Billy and Jacob, Billy's grandfather was the last chief of La Push so everyone pretty much treats him like the chief anyway"

"Sounds cool" she mused and so I decided to add that it was only cool when the sun was out and it wasn't pouring down rain all the time.

"So how many are coming?" I asked

"Years eight to eleven coz the twelves have to study for their mid-terms" She said sounding apologetic.

"Crap, that means Adam, Lenna, Lindsey, everyone else I came here to escape, they're all gonna torment me!" I was beyond horrified now and was just plain shocked!

"Bells, off the phone please, I have to call Charlie and tell him to do baasic things like get washing powder and food so the two of you somehow manage to survive" called Renee from down the hall and I obliged, I needed to get my priorities straight and sort out what was happening.

"Look Stacy, I have to go, can we talk some other time?" I asked her

"Sure Bells, call me soon okay?"

"Okay, I promise" I said "Bye Stace"

"Bye Bells" she replied and I hung up just as Renee swung round the corner and swooped up the phone, nearly dropping it in the process of her speed.

"Careful Mum" I said before going up to pack the last of my stuff and get ready to go.

We drove to the airport at five got there at half past, I got on the plane after saying a tearful (on Renee's part) goodbye and got ready for the rest of my life.


	5. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own anything to do with Stephanie Meyer but some of the people I am/have added are mine YAY!

**Chapter 4**

Welcome To Forks

"Bells, are you okay? You seem a bit distant" asked Charlie as I got into the into the cruiser at the airport. I decided to lie about my reason but the truth was that on a four hour plane trip you have quite a long time to think about nothing and as usual I ended up asking myself 'Why?' Why had Renee and Phil been so reluctant to hand me off to 'Police chief Charlie Swan'? What had Phil stopped Renee from saying when I was about to get on the plane? All these things running through my head made it almost impossible to think about anything else.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine! Just tired I guess, after the flight"

"Oh okay, You can sleep in the car if you want to" supplied Charlie who was obviously disappointed that I wasn't as happy or bubbly as he remembered me. But then again, I was happy to have finally escaped the judging people of Phoenix High and that damned too-hot sun! Here in Forks I could start a new life, again, and this time I was the one making the decision to move, not some bomb or government worker, me! I was happy for that small privilege.

Charlie had finally packed all my bags into into the back of the cruiser and hopped in, he had obviously forgotten my sullen mood and the fact that he was upset because he was smiling again and looked like he might cry at the fact that I was finally home again. 'Home' it felt good saying that and being able to really mean it.

We drove in silence until Charlie thought I was never going to sleep and decided to start a conversation with me.

"Bella, don't think that I am trying that I am trying to buy my way into your life or anything but" I cut him off.

"Why would I think that Dad? I mean, You are my dad, of course your already in my life!" I said kind of confused

"Well, here's the thing, I got you a little homecoming present" He started eagerly.

"You really didn't have to dad, honestly! I hope it has a receipt?!", I replied, slightly shocked by what what he had said **and** done,

"It doesn't have a receipt Bells" said Charlie, his voice was now a little off "You remember Billy Black don't you?"

"Yeah dad, isn't he Rachel's dad?"

"And Jacob's yeah"

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Billy's in a wheelchair now and Jacob's not old enough to drive so Billy sold his truck to me and I thought you might want it" He said, hope unintentionally spilling into his voice.

"Um, thanks dad," I said a bit reluctantly "Wait, isn't the truck Billy's old '53 Chevy?", now realising which car he was talking about.

"Yep, that's the one" He said, now sounding less reluctant and more relaxed.

My mood brightened immediately and I was ecstatic that I wouldn't have to walk to school, take a bus or have Charlie drop me off like Renee had done to me for the year that I spent with her and Phil.

I thanked Charlie again and then said I was getting tired again only this time I wasn't lying.

"I'll wake you when we get home Bells" Said Charlie and with that, I fell asleep.

It was raining as we entered Forks, signified by the sign in the side of the road which also had a stopping area (A/N: This will be used and explained in later chapters) next to it. I read the sign which had never held much meaning for me before and realised that I was finally home.

_**Welcome To Forks**_

_**Washington**_

_**The Rainiest State**_

_**in**_

_**America!**_

"Raining as usual" I observed as we entered my 'hometown' of Forks.

"What did you expect? Sun?" toyed Charlie but I wasn't really in the mood to be amused, cars are such uncomfortable things to sleep in.

The house was just as I remembered it. White with blue trimmings, forest surrounding it and the same white curtains Renee had hung in the same windows sixteen years ago. It was sad that my father had never really gotten over my flighty, forgetful mother all those years ago.

"I already enrolled you into Forks High and you start tomorrow" said Charlie as we got closer to the house. It was only then that I realised that there was an old, faded, red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup on the side of the road. The cab looked more than inviting so as soon as Charlie stopped the cruiser, I was out of the car, managing to only fall twice (A/N: This is the start of Bella's clumsiness in Forks) and got the keys off Charlie before rushing to the driver's door, _my_ door and getting in. Charlie took my bags ant stuff inside and then went to watch whichever game was on tonight.

Half an hour later I decided to go inside and unpack my stuff. I got out of the nice warm cab and ran through the now pelting rain, into the house and shut the door behind me before going upstairs to my room.

My room was still the same soft yellow it had been before Renee had left Charlie not long after giving me up, saying that the rain made everything worse for her to cope with. Not much had changed, my wardrobe was still between my window and my western wall, My bed which was no longer a crib or a single, was still on the Western wall facing my computer desk which was on the Eastern wall and my other stuff just melted in around it like it held no real reason for being there but it was, one of the exceptions to the rest of the 'melted' furniture was my bookcase which was only small but had all the books I could possibly want: Whithering Heights, my old story books from when I was a kid, a few other novels and room for me to put my textbooks when I got them for school.

On closer inspection of my room I found that my computer was on and that the Forks High Website was up on the screen, there were a few photos of the school, some of the kids and some of the things that they offered there so I went to the 'New Students' page and had a quick look. It didn't take long for me to find a page with a list the basic things that I would need and I decided to print it off and go shopping after finishing what I was doing because Charlie could not cook to save his own life and I realised that there would probably be nothing in the fridge anyway.

As soon as my incredibly slow printer had finally spat out the stationary list I would need, I grabbed the keys to my Chevy and ran out my bedroom door, down the stairs and into the living room where Charlie was watching the tv intently.

"Hey Charlie, I'm heading out to the shops to get some stuff for school, is there anything in particular that you need?" I asked my father

"Hey, yeah can you grab some milk Bells?" He asked and I grabbed my wallet off the table before dashing out the door into the rain which lead to my truck.

I drove to the local thrift-way and parked my noisy old truck outside the store. The truck had shaken pretty violently when I started it and I was almost too afraid to turn it on and drive away in it again. I got my wallet and went into the shop making my way first, to the stationary isle and got everything I would need, remembering to get extra pens and things as I was probably going to lose mine in the first week. Dinner was next on my mental list of things I was shopping for, I decided to get a whole range of stuff because Charlie only had a week old casserole which he had scrounged from Harry Clearwater's 50th birthday party (I had a feeling that Sue was hoping he would eat it) and I also got a ½ Chicken and some pasta as well as some cream and cheese to make dinner with tonight. I went down the lollies isle and found a cheap block of chocolate and some other lollies to suffice as about three weeks of midnight snacks.

I decided that I had better make my way to the checkout and I started towards the front of the shop. The girl behind the cash-register looked about my age so I decided to do a bit of detective work whilst I had the chance.

"Hey, how are you today?" asked the girl with quite a bored tone in her voice.

"I'm great, you?" I replied and the girl looked up at the sound of a teenager and not a old lady like the rest of her customers usually were.

"I'm alright, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before" She seemed to be doing some detective work of her own.

"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter" I said to her

"I'm Jessica Stanley" said the girl and I decided that it was my turn to question.

"Hey Jessica, do you go to Forks High?" I asked her

"Yeah, are you starting there or something? I can show you around a bit if you want me to" she offered but I guessed this was not something that she usually did on a regular basis.

"Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow, that would be great thanks!" I replied

"Hey isn't that Billy Black's truck you drove up in just now?"

"Not anymore it's not, Charlie brought it for me as a homecoming present coz Jake can't drive yet and Billy's in a chair" I replied and understanding now grew across her face as if she had just figured out the meaning of life or something like that.

"Didn't your name used to be Chelsea or something?"She asked me

"Yeah, I was Chloe and then my house got blown up and I moved in with my mum who I didn't know was my mum till after the accident because she had been posing as my god mother but I used to come here to spend my Summers with them for some unknown reason whilst the rest of my family went to Perth Australia, and now Charlie wanted to try having me live here so here I am" I said kind of triumphantly

"Cool, oh, that's 10.40 by the way" she remembered quickly and I payed her before saying goodbye and leaving the shop to return to a starving Charlie.

"Hey Dad, I'm home" I called as I walked through the front door.

"What did you get?" he asked

"Food, school stuff and milk" I said _'what am I going to do with poor Charlie'_ I asked myself and went upstairs with my snacks and school stuff after putting the rest of the groceries in their respected places.

I found an appropriate bag for school and started to get my things organised. I got my new pencil case out of the shopping bag and filled it with the pens and stuff I had brought, I put my classes on all of my books and I put everything in my bag.

I will update this chapter A.S.A.P. but I have assignments due -, - and center

-Bella

Oh and PLEASE R&R!!


	6. Update 1

Update Number 1

* * *

**_Okay Guys, so this is just an update asking that you PLEASE click on the review button because if you don't then I don't know what you like or dislike about my story and I cannot change it._**

Also please note that I will stop writing if I do not get reviews becaue I will not know what to wrile next and dig myself into a writers block hole. Lol

PLEASE CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

Yours

-Bella


End file.
